Typical Behavior Of An Oblivious Girl
by ByeByeSanity
Summary: "We all know you think I'm smexy Temi-nee, so no need to be so shy about it." Sakura winked at the furious blonde and ducked to dodge her high heeled boot. Which in turn hit Gaara on his forehead. "Hahaha! You did it now sis! You better run!" Sakucentri
1. Chapter 1

Hello Poppets! Sorry if this story is a little suckish this is my first time writing a story or trying to. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO criticize all y'all want to cause me don't give-a darn.

_Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto if I did me would be a man who spoke Japanese and twice me age._

_'Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

Thisisalinedon'tbothertomesswithit.______________________________________________________

**My Life Story**

**Na, Na, Na, Diva is a female version of a hustler I'm a hustler I'm a hustler I'm a I'm a hustler-**

There goes the phone alarm for one pissed off girl. Slowly she reached over to her dresser from underneath her blanket to grab the noise making machine. She peeked open one tired emerald eye to turn the alarm off, when suddenly her bedroom door flew open and hit the wall with a thud that made the girl sit up in alarm. In bounced a blonde and a brunette.

The girl flew back underneath her blanket the blonde of course saw this and bounded over to the lump on the bed and snatched the blanket away. "Wake up sunshine" sang the blonde while the brunette walked to the other side of the bed with a wide grin across his face. "Wakey, Wakey, Pinky" He said, " It's time for your first day at Konoha High" The blonde continued. The said Pinky threw a glare at her two older siblings before she left her bed and headed toward her adjoined bathroom for a hot shower. She heard her two idiot of a siblings argue about who would wake up her grouchy twin brother.

**'Those damn idiots woke us up so fucking early in the motherfucking morning. I need my beauty sleep damn it! Let me wring there necks and stuff em in a blender!!'** Howled inner. _'Ugh, I know those losers only woke me first because there afraid of Gaara-nii.' _Sakura replied.

Sakura quickly toke her shower and walked out the bathroom door with a white towel around her chest.

She walked towards her closet and pulled out her uniform. The uniform was a short or longed sleeved white button down shirt with a dark green and white pleated tie and skirt which was supposed to stop at mid thigh. The shoes they could wear whatever they wanted. So Sakura being Sakura choose knee length black heeled boots with a chain as its buckle. She plated her hair in a long braid that went to her butt with her bands on side of her face. She put in her white skull earnings with emeralds for eyes on and 4 3-inch wide dark green bracelets on and the matching skull necklace to complete her outfit. She twirled once in front of her full body mirror then turned around to face her dog Yzzy (pronounced yizzy or izzy for short) and her cat Corey.

"So how do I look boys" She asked them. Yzzy turned his head toward her and wagged his tail while squeaking out a bark. Corey turned his body around and curled up.

"Well then forget your fat ass and get the hell off of my pillow Corey!" Corey of course didn't pay attention to her. She huffed grabbed her messenger bag, iPhone, red iPod nano and stomped out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where Temari her blonde haired older sister, Kankuro her brown haired older brother and Gaara her red headed older twin by 3 minutes and 4 seconds which he always gloat about sat around the table were eating Frosted Flakes and burned toast.

"You talking to that fat ass of a cat of yours again, Sakura?" questioned Temari while checking her iPhone for the time.

"Shut up Temari your just mad cuz' your lazy ass boyfriend won't buy you a cat." Replied Sakura while glaring at her burned toast like it was going to be the cause for all of her problems that day which it probably would be I mean come on who burns _bread_ for goodness sakes.

"Fuck You Sakura!" Spat Temari while standing up and smoothing out any wrinkles in her uniform.

"Ewww! Temari I ain't no lesbian" Sakura said which made Temari glared at her, Kankuro laughed and Gaara to smirk.

All three siblings went to the same school which had its university and high school connected by one hallway. Temari and Kankuro go to the University while Gaara and Sakura go to the high school. Gaara's uniform consisted of a white dressy shirt with a white and green tie and dark green dressy slacks with a pair of black Air-force 1. The university students had to wear a dark green dressy shirt, black skirt or pants, black tie and whatever type of shoes they wanted.

They walked out of their three story house and to two cars a dark purple hummer with a picture of a half naked all white angel and a blood red Lamborghini. Temari and Kankuro got in the hummer with Kankuro driving while Gaara and Sakura got in the other car with Gaara driving.

The two cars pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street toward the school. Both cars were speeding and playing booming music in their stereos. When Gaara saw the entrance to the school he made a sharp turn into the drive way nearly hitting a bunch of kids who managed to scamper away at the last minute but had to dodge again as the hummer came hurling into the drive way with Temari screaming curses at the top of her lunges and Kankuro laughing like a mad maniac. As soon as the car stopped and was off she jumped out of the car ran to the other side pulled him out by his hair and started beating the crap out of him.

A young man with a white button up shirt, black tie and black pants and pineapple styled hair with a bored expression on his face walked over to the arguing siblings and pulled the woman off of her brother by her waist leaned his head on her shoulder closed his chocolate brown eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Behave troublesome woman."

* * *

So what do ya think about that huh. Good bad need some work down stop working on the story. So say something or I'll sick Gaara on ya `wink, wink`. Review Peeps ;)

Sakuratherocker is out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hows it crackin people im back and with a new chapter!! -excited clapping from only ONE reviewer- O.K that was a little weird anyways I want to give a shotout to _peinsakusiblings_ for being the first reviwer/ers and now becuz of that I shall honor your requset -bows then fall forward- er anyway thanks again!!!**

**Disclaimer: For the last mothereffining time ME_ DO NOT OWN Naruto_ becuz I wouldn't be here I would be half way across the world SLEEP! and RICH!**

Imtolazytomakealinesothisisthelineifyoudon'tlikeitthengoscrewyourselfforallicare!

"LazyAss it really is you!" Squealed Sakura before she jumped on his back, which made him let go Temari so he could regain his balance.

Temari turned toward her little sister and glared at her intill she let go. Then she turned toward her boyfriend smiled and then jumped on him "Shika-kun it IS you!" she screamed.

"Of course it is you troublesome woman" he replied easily while hugging her around the waist.

"So you weren't lying when you said that you have a girlfriend." Said a pale skinned onyx eyed boy.

"Oh my god! Its a EMO kid! No offense Gaara!" Screamed Sakura then she whispered towards her twin who just 'Hn'ed' in reply.

"Ahahahaha! Teme you just got told!" Laughed a blonde haired blue eyed foxy lookin boy.

"Hn shut up dobe. And who are you talkin to Pinky" At the name Sakura bristled.

"Pinky!!! I'll show you how much of a PINKY I really am you fucking COCKY Chicken HAIRED **BASTARD!!**" About time she pulled her fist back to make him see his death the bell rang.

"Your really lucky asshole because you were a second from having matching black eyes."Said Sakura before turning on her heel grabbing her stuff from her smirking brother and walking into hell- I mean school.

Imalinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...............................................................

**'How dare that bastard call us PINKY I don't care if he is hot we are SO going to rearange that pretty boy face of his and any other lesser beings!!'** '_For once I actually agree with you.' _**'Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean!!'** Screeched inner. _'Well it means that-'_

"Hn, hey Pinky you lost."

"Don't call me pin- WOW your pretty cute."

**'What do you mean cute! That man is SMOKING HOT! Wow is it hot in here or is it just me'** Inner stated while fanning herself.

"Oh, where are my manners my name is Sakura Haruno i'm new here and you guest right I am kinda lost." Said Sakura to the hotie while extending her hand and ignoring the voice in in her head that was trying to get her to say some cheesy flirty line.

"Hn, my name is-"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CUT sorry about the long wait because this chapter was supposed to be longer than this but I saw something shiny and got distracted.-rubs back of her head sheepishily- AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY WAY don't get mad at me just yet -dodges sharp pointy object and tree- **

**Tenten, Sakura this isn't target practice and im not a target!! Sheesh!**

**The next chapter is going to be longer.**

**So who do you want to be:**

**Neji**

**Itachi**

**Pein**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**An oc**

**or other.**

**You choose.**

**Well now me gots to go**

**sakuratherocker**

**Is out!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well would you look at that! I finally updated this story after almost half a year. I didn't mean to take so long but blame it on my laptop. It broke like four months ago taking all of my wonderful files with it too! Any way on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. So....... SCREW YOU!**

**Thisisalinedon'tbotherwith it__________________________**

Recap:

**'How dare that bastard call us PINKY I don't care if he is hot we are SO going to rearange that pretty boy face of his and any other lesser beings!!'** '_For once I actually agree with you.' _**'Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean!!'** Screeched inner. _'Well it means that-'_

"Hn, hey Pinky you lost."

"Don't call me pin- WOW your pretty cute."

**'What do you mean cute! That man is SMOKING HOT! Wow is it hot in here or is it just me'** Inner stated while fanning herself.

"Oh, where are my manners my name is Sakura Haruno i'm new here and you guest right I am kinda lost." Said Sakura to the hotie while extending her hand and ignoring the voice in in her head that was trying to get her to say some cheesy flirty line.

"Hn, my name is-"

End Recap:

"-Uchiha Itachi." The gorguos male accepted her offered hand and bent his head, laying a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. A blush spread across her face, while both Sakura and inner fanned themselves.

**'Major hotness alert! Major hotness alert! Where's the water, 'cause sister here needs to cool down!'** Inner said while running around in circles in Sakura's head in a fireman's suite and carring a water hose, while randomly pointing said object and fanning herself.

The boy smirked, while looking at her from underneath his eyelashes, that looked to feminine to belong to a boy. _'Hn, she's cute,' _he thought while watching the emotions that flew across her face. '_She's a keeper.'_

"Well then Miss Sakura, how about I escort you to the office to retrive your schedule, locker number and combination. Then show you around school, hmm." Itachi purred. Sakura quickly looked at the tall boy -curse her shortness- and nodded her head in appretiation.

"That would be awesome." she grinned at the male, causing a miniscule of a blush to appear on his face, which by the way, went unnoticed by the oblivious girl.

The boy raised his elbow and allowed the girl to slip her hand through, "This way madam."

"Why thank you good sir." She replied with playfullness in her voice.

The two walked to the office arm in arm all the while ignoring the kids around them. On the way their the two exchanged some personal information, like Sakura three older siblings and Itachi's two younger brothers, his cousin and his annoying uncles, who just so happened to all go out to the school.

The door marked office came into view, Itachi simply pulled the see through door open and let Sakura walk in before him, like the gentlemen his mother taught him to be, pss yeah right, the bastard just wanted to make the poor innocent cherry blossom his.

The four boys standing infront of one of the secretaries desk turned around to see who entered. The blonde haired boys eyes lit up upon seein her, before he dashed over and grabbed her small hand into his larger one.

"Hi Sakura-Chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I run this school!" he shouted while giving a thumbs up. The two black haired males snorted at the blonde, while the petite pink haired girl let out a small giggle. This small action caused the three males to let out a love stuck sigh, some more loudly and pronounced then others.

When Gaara both heard and saw them he glared at the three individuals letting a snarl come from his throat.

_'This is the reason why we left the other school. Freaking oblivious twin of mine.'_

**'Yeah them brats better stay away from her.'** shukkaku let a blood thirsty smile cross his face. **'Or else they will be a mantle on our wall.'**

**Thisisalinedon'tbotherit____________________________________**

**So, how was that? I know you all want to murder me and all but you just can't.**

**Now, do you all want me to continue this story? If you do I want five reviews, 'cuz I just could have left this in the 'I don't wanna' file.**

**Now shoo go review criticize about me and my story.**

**Now,**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is Out!**

**Peace Suckers! ~u~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back bitches! You know for some reason I already had done wrote this out, I just didn't type it up, so it was like just rotting in my journal. So yeah, no excuse.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own.**_

_**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**_

_Recap:_

_The four boys standing in front of one of the secretaries desk turned around to see who entered. The blonde haired boys eyes lit up upon seeing her, before he dashed over and grabbed her small hand into his larger one._

_"Hi Sakura-Chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I run this school!" he shouted while giving a thumbs up. The two black haired males snorted at the blonde, while the petite pink haired girl let out a small giggle. This small action caused the three males to let out a love stuck sigh, some more loudly and pronounced then others._

_When Gaara both heard and saw them he glared at the three individuals letting a snarl come from his throat._

_'This is the reason why we left the other school. Freaking oblivious twin of mine.'_

_**'Yeah them brats better stay away from her.'**__ shukkaku let a blood thirsty smile cross his face. __**'Or else they will be a mantle on our wall.'**_

The two twins walked a couple of paces behind the arguing pair. "When do you think they'll stop." Whispered Sakura to Gaara. The boy only 'Hn'ed' and continued day dreaming causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"We're here!" Screamed Naruto while turning around to face the twin. Both Haruno's jumped in surprise than glared at the blonde. Before Sakura could lay her small fingers around the blonde's neck, Sasuke slapped him on the back of is blonde spiky head, causing the boy's head to snap forward.

The blonde whirled around and started yelling at his raven haired counter part. The twins looked at each other, than pushed past the arguing pair to get into the classroom behind them.

Gaara held the door while Sakura walked into the noisy classroom. The children immediately quieted down, thinking it was their teacher. But, once they who it was, they started up again, but the more curious students watched the two look alikes from earlier that morning and quickly judged their social status.

Punk rock and jock seemed to fit them perfectly in some kids eyes, while others thought that they could easily fit into the more popular crowd.

The class quieted down as the door openedd again and in came a silver haired masked man, with gravity defying, silver hair, In each hand he had a ear, each ear was connected to a struggling teen. He threw both boys away from him and turned to face his class.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late. I saw this little old laady trying to cross the street and I had to help her or else she would have seriously gotten hit." he said sincerely. The blonde haired blob jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "Liar! You were to busy reading that old hentai's trashy book!"

The teacher stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds then smiled way to happily to be real. "Now, now Naruto-gaki. No need to get jealous because I can pull more girls than you." the blonde gaped at his teacher. The forgotten Sasuke stood up from the floor, dusted himself off and grabbed the back of the blonde's collar.

Naruto started making a choking sound as Sasuke dragged him to the back of the classroom, where Shikamaru and the kids from earlier were sitting. The teacher turned toward the two new kids and smiled, or at least that's what they thought he was doing. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. How about you two introduce yourself's."

Sakura nodded then stepped up. "My name is Sakura Haruno, this is my twin brother Gaara Haruno. We are 17, we came from Suna Academy For The Talented. Yes, this is my natural hair color, no that is not eyeliner around my brothers eyes, and yes we are very much dangerous. Any questions?"

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her and smiled sickly sweet at the students, causing several of them to glance around in unease. Kakashi turned to Gaara and asked boredly. "You have anything to say?" Gaara turned to the class and glared. "You mess with me or my sister and I'll kill you. Understood?" the students nodded vigorously.

Kakasi cleared his throat and whipped out a bright green book, he waved his hand towards the back. "Since you already know twiddle-Dee and twiddle-Dumb, than you can sit back there with the rest of their Wonderland friends." Came his muffled voice from behind the smutty pages. With that said Kakashi turned and walked to his desk, sat down and put his feet on the desk, all the with his nose still buried in the novel.

The twins looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders headed towards the back. Naruto started jumping up and down while waving his arms wildly in the air. "Over here Sakura-chan and teme number 6! Over here!" the blonde let out a girly yelp when a heavy book slammed into the wall beside his head. Most of the female let out shrieks of fright for the blondes' 'god-like face'.

"Stop screaming gaki. They heard you the first time." Kakashi said in a monotone voice. The blonde gave a whimper and scurried over to pretty purple haired young women with pupil less light lavender eyes.

The boy wrapped his arms around the pale woman's waist and nuzzled his face into the girl's neck. The girl in turn, turned a bright shade of red.

The two newbies sat down in the desk in front of Sasuke and Naruto and another raven haired boy that was drawing. Sakura, instead of sitting correctly, straddled her chair backwards, facing Sasuke. She looked over at her brother, who was glaring at a silver haired boy with shark like teeth that was staring at his sisters shapely legs encased in the , and slapped him on the back of his red spiked head.

He in turn glared at her, which she promptly ignored and motioned for him to copy her position, which he did with a roll of her eyes. The girl flicked her pink braid over her shoulder, intentionally hitting her brother in the face with it. Gaara scowled darkly while his fingers itched to grab the pair of pointy scissors in his pockets.

The blonde boy jumped up from his spot and plopped down beside Sasuke, he grinned at the twins. "I'll introduce you two to everybody."

First he pointed at the purple haired girl from before who was sitting between two boys. "That's my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. We've been going out since freshmen year."

Than he pointed to the boy on the right of Hinata, who had tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, wild brown eye, red tribal marks on both cheeks, and what looked like fangs peeking out of the corner of his mouth when he grinned. "That's Kiba Inuzuka, he and his family have a weird connection sort of thing with anything canine." the last part of his sentence was whispered so that the other boy couldn't hear.

Next he pointed to the boy on the left of Hinata who had pale slightly pale skin, black spiky hair, and dark sunglasses which covered his eyes from being seen. "That's Shino Aburame. If you ask me, he is kind'a freaky, ya'know with that weird bug fetish of his." again the last part was said under his breath, but, from the frown on Shino's face, he heard him clearly.

Naruto shifted slightly in his seat to face the table where Shikamaru and two other individuals sat. "The blonde haired girl is Ino Yamanaka, A.K.A. the preppy bitch of Konoha High." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. The girl was slim, with pretty blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. A part of her hair was covering her right eye , while the rest was sitting in a high pony tail, flowing down her back to her waist.

"That over there next to Ino is Chouji-"

"Oh we already know who he is." Interrupted Sakura. She waved at the round boy when he raised a hand in greeting. Blinking Naruto looked from Sakura, to Gaara to Chouji, than back again.

Scratching his head he gestured his head to the boy sitting at the other end of the table drawing.

"That's Sai Uchiha, Sasuke-teme's twin brother." Sai was pale, paler than Shino, he was an almost white pasty color. He, like the rest of his family was unbelievably handsome, with black hair and dark eyes. Sai glanced up at Naruto and gave him a Barbie smile. (A/N: It means that its fake. Any body who refers to themselves as Barbie is calling themselves fake. (Sorry Nicki Minaj))

Turining back to the twins he said. "Your going to meet the rest of the crew at lunch."

With a shit eating grin, the blonde haired knuckle head jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

"And welcome to Konoha Academy For The Gifted!"

BAM!

"Naruto! Sit your ass down and shut the hell up!"

"Itai~ Sensei, did ya' have to through the history book at me!"

BAM!

Gasp "Naruto-Kun!"

"Itaaiiiiii!"

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**Well, that was weird.**

**So how was that?**

**I have a fan bitches! Her name is Genuisly-Unique. And if your reading this, on what day is your birthday, cuz' I'll update any story of your choice as a present.**

**Don't got much to say so…..**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is OUT!**

**Peace,**

**Sucker!**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	5. I need a beta!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Sorry, but this isn't an update. But this is something very important. ****! I finally realized that I need a beta! Not just anyone either, someone who has experience writing stories, someone who'll pester my ass into writing, replying to fans and just plan on making me work on not only this story but my others as well. Its kind of like the job of the secretary, something I really need. So if you think you're qualified, send me a message, not in a review but a PRIVATE MESSAGE, then I'll see who'll be the best bossy person I can find who is a good writer and hire them. So if you think your up for it let me know!**

**When I find the perfect person for the job then I'll start updating once every two weeks, or if my beta gets there way even earlier. **

**So toodles!**

**Mizz Hime-Sama ~**


End file.
